


Przesłuchanie Anioła

by kruk



Series: Historie z mroków Głębi [9]
Category: Siewca Wiatru | The Wind Sower - Maja Lidia Kossakowska, Zastępy Anielskie - Maja Lidia Kossakowska
Genre: Gen, inspirowane wierszem Herberta i muzyką J. Kaczmarskiego, tekst napisany przed laty
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 01:19:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12048336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kruk/pseuds/kruk
Summary: Wielcy możnowładcy, ci wszyscy Świetliści, którzy przez cały Bunt siedzieli ukryci w swych złotych twierdzach Szóstego Kręgu, byli jego sędziami. Przyszli, ubrani w najlepsze szaty, haftowane jedwabiem i drogimi kamieniami, szeleszcząc materiałem przy każdym ruchu i oddechu. Mierzyli go spojrzeniami, pełnymi nienawiści i pogardy, ale w tamtej chwili to nie miało dla niego znaczenia.





	Przesłuchanie Anioła

**Author's Note:**

> Inspirowane wierszem Z. Herberta i repertuarem muzycznym J. Kaczmarskiego, _Raj_. W książce są podane tylko szczątkowe informacje o Buncie i strąceniu Lucyfera. Opowiadanie jest skupione na okresie pomiędzy jednym, a drugim, gdy Upadły Anioł tkwi w lochach, przesłuchiwany.
> 
> Tekst opublikowany pierwotnie na LiveJournalu, ok. 2010 roku.

_Kiedy staje przed nimi_  
w cieniu podejrzenia  
jest jeszcze cały  
z materii światła 

_eony jego włosów_  
spięte są w pukiel  
niewinności 

Bunt wygasł. Pozostał po nim tylko popiół i pożoga, wmieszane w niespokojne sny Królestwa, które próbowało podnieść się ze zgliszczy. Lucyfer był świadomy, co uczynił. Jednak nie było w nim pokory, ani wyrzutów sumienia. Dla niego już dawno było za późno.

Michał powinien go zabić. Co do tego niemal wszyscy się zgadzali, choć Jasność wydawała się mieć swoje własne plany. Ale, jak od wielu wieków, milczała.  
Wielcy możnowładcy, ci wszyscy Świetliści, którzy przez cały Bunt siedzieli ukryci w swych złotych twierdzach szóstego Kręgu, byli jego sędziami. Przyszli, ubrani w najlepsze szaty, haftowane jedwabiem i drogimi kamieniami, szeleszcząc materiałem przy każdym ruchu i oddechu. Mierzyli go spojrzeniami, pełnymi nienawiści i pogardy, ale w tamtej chwili to nie miało dla niego znaczenia.

Spętany klęczał na zimnej posadzce. Delektował się jej chłodem, który przynosił mu nikłą ulgę. Biel, szmaragd i onyks kamieni szlachetnych szybko nabierał szkarłatnego koloru jego krwi. A on patrzył tylko za ich plecy, w stronę najwyższego Kręgu, czekając na jakąkolwiek reakcję Światłości. Tylko promienie zachodzącego słońca dotykały jego umorusanych błotem i krwią policzków, jakby żegnając go. Doceniał ich piękno i ulotność.  
Nie wiedział, że wspomnienia tak mało znaczących rzeczy będą jedynym oparciem przez długi okres mroku.

_po pierwszym pytaniu  
policzki nabiegają krwią_

\- Chciałeś zająć miejsce Jasności – zakrzyknął jeden z Świetlistych.  
\- Bluźnierca! – dodał inny.  
Lucyfer milczał. Rzucali w niego oszczerstwami i słowami, ciężkimi jak kamienie. I gdyby mogli, ukamienowaliby go nimi wszystkimi.  
\- Spaliłeś Niebo, wywołałeś Bunt – zimny głos Skrzydlatego nie budził w nim żadnych odczuć. Żaden z nich nie walczył. Żaden z oskarżających go magnatów Nieba nawet nie wie, co znaczy walczyć. Od tego mieli sługi. A tych, którzy zginęli, zawsze można było zastąpić innymi.  
\- Dlaczego? – padło w końcu pierwsze pytanie. Patrzył butnie w zimne oczy Eonów. Były doskonale wykrojone, o niespotykanych kolorach, idealnie pasujące do pięknych twarzy. Ale Lucyfer widział w nich tylko starość i zgnuśnienie.  
\- By zmienić wasze reguły – odpowiedział ochrypniętym głosem, który z trudem wydobywał się z obolałego gardła. Nie jadł i nie pił od wielu dni.  
Nie otrzymał żadnej odpowiedzi. Jego policzki nabiegły krwią, gdy dłoń w rękawicy zderzyła się z bezbronną skórą.

_krew rozprowadzają  
narzędzia i interrogacja_

_żelazem trzciną_  
wolnym ogniem  
określa się granice  
jego ciała 

Lucyfer wiedział od pierwszej chwili Buntu, że nie mają szans. Przeciw Jasności, nikt nie mógł wygrać, a jednak buntownicy walczyli zażarcie, brukając białe ulice kręgów szkarłatem. Powinien żałować. Ale nie mógł, bo wiedział, że tego chcą Świetliści. By przyznał im racje, a swą klęską podparł podwaliny ich władzy. A na to nie mógł pozwolić.  
Został przywódcą Buntu. Musiał walczyć do końca, nawet jeśli nie miał jak wygrać.  
Spędził długie dni i noce, zamknięty w wilgotnych lochach. Nie wiedział, co dzieje się z innymi, z Azazelem, Belialem, Mefistofelesem. Czy ich też torturują? Modlił się w duchu, by to był tylko jego los, pozbawiony nadziei.  
Starał się leżeć spokojnie, by nie urazić ścierpniętych skrzydeł, ani bezwolnej nogi. Czasami miał wrażenie, że przekroczył granicę bólu, gdy żelazem i ogniem wytyczyli kształty jego ciała. Przychodzili do niego o różnych porach. Z różnymi słowami i narzędziami.  
Po każdym pytaniu, jego ciało nabiegało krwią. Smakował ją w ustach, gdy metaliczny posmak mieszał się z śliną. To były długie dni bolesnej niewoli, gdy nikt nie mógł odpowiedzieć na siłą wydarty krzyk i krew z obolałego ciała. Ale wtedy jeszcze był pełen gorzkiej, bezrozumnej desperacji zaciskającej mu usta milczeniem, by nigdy nie przyznać racji bogato ubranym Eonom.  
Nie ugiąć się, to było wszystko, co mógł zrobić. Buntować się, do końca.

_uderzenie w plecy_  
utrwala kręgosłup  
między kałużą a obłokiem 

Zatracił się w swoich myślach.  
Wolność i Siła, płonny i odległy krzyk rozbrzmiewał w głowie, by choć odrobinę stłumić głuchy dźwięk protestujących kości.  
Przypominał sobie lot, swobodny i szybki pęd. Ciepło słońca na twarzy i zapach zielonej trawy. Wszystko, by zetrzeć szkarłat ze swych oczu.  
Utrwalili go, między płytką kałużą krwi, a obłokiem wspomnień.

_po kilku nocach_  
dzieło jest skończone  
skórzane gardło anioła  
pełne jest lepkiej ugody 

Nie mógł się bronić. Nie miał żadnych słów, którymi mógłby przekazać swoje myśli. Skrzydła mu ciążyły, jakby każde pióro nabrało nowej wagi. Krew poległych już nigdy nie zmyje się z nich, ani z jego rąk.  
Był pełen lepkiej zgody, by Świetliści zakończyli całe pasmo jego porażki. Zmyli zniewagi, zdradę i bunt z powierzchni Nieba. Śmierć wydawała się mieć nowy smak i ciepło, gdy jego bezwolne ciało zamieniono w skórę okrywającą obite mięśnie. A jemu wszystko było już jedno. Ledwo żywe oczy spoglądały obojętnie w mrok sufitu.

_jakże piękna jest chwila_  
gdy pada na kolana  
wcielony w winę  
nasycony treścią 

Był winny. Wiedział o tym. Jego grzechem była naiwność i wiara, którymi się silił każdego dnia. Jego grzechem były marzenia, którymi się poił w bezduszne noce.  
Nie musieli mu tego powtarzać. Łamać kości, by z bólem wina dotarła do mózgu. Jego umysł wszystko rejestrował, choć wcale nie chciał pamiętać. To nie ich oskarżenia odbierały mu sen, a krzyk umierających Skrzydlatych. Ich puste oczy, gdy woleli ginąć jako wolni, niż żyć w niewoli wiecznej służby. Bo uwierzyli w jego słowa, jak w płonne modlitwy.  
Czarne ptactwo krążyło nad ich głowami, gdy przemarznięci czuwali na posterunkach, walcząc o każdy centymetr Nieba. Do tej pory ich złowieszcze krakanie rozlegało mu w głowie. A on nie wiedział, czy to na polu bitwy zalega, czy w zimnych lochach sprawiedliwości.  
Upadł na kolana już dawno temu, nie mając sił ustać na obolałych nogach. Wydawało mu się, że czuję i skórę, mięśnie, ścięgna, do białych kości, choć te nie należały już do niego. Był i nie był, jednocześnie, uciekając w puste myśli nieprzytomności.  
A Świetliści, ci wielcy możnowładcy drwili, rozkoszując się jego Upadkiem.

_język waha się_  
między wybitymi zębami  
a wyznaniem  
wieszają go głową w dół 

Znów był w obszernej komnacie, otoczony Eonami, Książętami Niebieskimi, Wysokimi Świetlistymi. Ale on zwracał uwagę tylko na ciepły promień słońca, który muskał jego twarz. Nie czuł ciała. Jego rozum rozmazał się między odczuwaniem, a resztkami pamięci.  
Przez salę przebiegł zimny dźwięk, drwiący i raniący.  
\- Żałujesz? – padło proste pytanie, choć jego umysł nie zarejestrował, z czyich ust. One wszystkie wyglądały tak samo: kształtnie wykrojone, czerwone, ale martwe.  
Językiem wodził po opuchniętych wargach. Błądził po nich wątły uśmiech triumfu, by wyznać ostatkiem sił, że nie. Nie żałuje.  
Po sali niosło się głośne niezadowolenie, a on wiedział, że wygrał chociaż tyle.  
Był gotów umrzeć, w końcu. Rozprostował ramiona, połamane i ciężkie jak ołów.

_z włosów anioła_  
ściekają krople wosku  
tworzą na podłodze  
prostą przepowiednię 

Jasność dała o sobie znać.  
Nie miała dla niego miłosierdzia. Była tylko wieczna kara. I przyjął ją, choć nie padła żadna odpowiedź na jego pytanie, _czemu_?  
Spętano go jak innych buntowników i zaprowadzono nad Krawędź. I spadał przez wieczność, poprzez gwiazdy i pył, w sam środek zimnego piekła. Nie wiedział, jaki w tym sens. Nie rozumiał słów, ani wróżby, jaką Jasność widziała w kroplach jego krwi, na brudnej podłodze.  
Nie wiedział, co go czeka, choć przepowiednia była ponoć prosta.  
Zamknął oczy, by nie spoglądać za siebie, za dawnym życiem. Blizny zostały i wspomnienie krwi siłą uwolnionej, ciężkie skrzydła winy i puste spojrzenia martwych.

Anioł przestał istnieć, pozostał tylko władca Głębi. Choć Ciemność drwiła tak samo, jak martwe usta Świetlistych.


End file.
